The present inventive subject matter generally relates to task scheduling in a multi-processor computer system.
Unlike a uniprocessor computer system, a multi-processor computer system follows different rules to meet specific needs when performing task scheduling. For example, to achieve equilibrium of loads between processors, Completely Fair Scheduler is in use under Linux. For more details, read “Inside the Linux 2.6 Completely Fair Scheduler: Providing fair access to CPUs since 2.6.23.”, written by M. Tim Jones.